Trust Issues
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: After their memories return, Snow White still has some issues about who David chose. Charming tries to reassure her. Snow White/Prince Charming. Spoilers for "The Shepherd"


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Once Upon A Time and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

><p>Snow White (or was she still Mary Margaret? She was confused about that.) couldn't help the excitement she felt about her returned memories – And the fact that she and Charming were back together. Less than ten minutes after the memory part of the curse failed, her husband was knocking on her door, threatening to kick it in if she didn't answer. She had been out shopping at the time, but Emma had been home, enjoying take-out with Graham. Needless to say, Snow had walked in a very awkward situation.<p>

And despite the fact that she was happy, Snow still had some trust issues, left over from David choosing Kathryn over her. She didn't want to be this insecure – That was all Mary Margaret – but the feeling wouldn't go away. She hated feeling this way because this wasn't the way she had been raised. She kicked ass and always had. Snow White was a strong and independent woman. She wasn't an insecure, shy, or weak. Unfortunately, some lingering remnants of Mary Margaret still remained and probably would until the curse was fully broken.

So, now Snow had decided to stay home (and drown in angst, although she would never admit to it) while Charming, Emma, Graham, and Henry went out to dinner. She silently cursed Regina again for the fucking curse that had ruined everyone's lives for twenty-eight years. Snow sat on the couch and ignored everything, including the tears rolling down her cheek before she was startled by the door opening and her family stepping in. She tried to wipe away the evidence of her crying before anyone saw, but was too late.

"Hey, kid, why don't we go see a movie or something?" Emma tried to usher her son out the door, but he wasn't budging.

"Why? We just got back!" Henry just wanted to stay at home and relax.

"Henry, listen to your mother. Let's go." Graham followed his girlfriend and Henry outside, leaving Snow and Charming alone.

"Snow, what's wrong?" Charming was worried about his wife – She had been acting a little off for the past few days, but he had put it down to her worries about the curse. Now he wasn't so sure, and he just wanted Snow to feel better.

"Nothing, I'm fine. How was dinner?" She stood up and headed towards the kitchen to make hot cocoa with cinnamon.

"Snow, stop it and please tell me the truth." He wiped the tears off his wife's face with his thumb and waited for an answer.

She sighed and decided to just say what was on her mind. She felt like a moron, but that didn't really matter. "I'm still having some Mary Margaret issues."

When Snow didn't continue, Charming looked up and urged her to elaborate. "Come on, sweetheart. Tell me the whole story. You were having some Mary Margaret issues about what?"

"It's stupid."

"Snow!"

"Fine. It still hurts that you chose Kathryn over me. You happy now?"

"No, I'm not. Why didn't you talk to me about this? Or Emma? You can't bottle this stuff up and we're always willing to listen." Part of him suspected that Snow's trust issues were also rising up with Mary Margaret's, creating a huge amount of issues that would take a while to be resolved. And they had so much progress with that, too, before the curse had taken effect. Had all of their progress been undone now? He hoped not.

"I know that, and I told you it was stupid, Charming. You choosing Kathryn fucked me up for so long afterwards, and it's really hard to get to past. And I don't know why." She sniffled and tried to pretend like she wasn't ready to start crying. Damn Mary Margaret and her leftover influence!

"I never meant to hurt anybody, you know that, right? I am sorry, Snow. So so sorry and I hope you can forgive me someday. I love you so much."

"I love you, too." Snow smiled at him and then kissed her husband. They made out for a few minutes before they heard a thump outside the door.

"Way to give away our position, Henry!"

"And now they know we're eavesdropping, Graham! We could actually have gotten away with this!"

"Can we go in now? I'm bored!" Henry tapped his foot impatiently and waited to go back into the apartment.

Snow and Charming laughed. "You can come back in now!" He kissed his wife again before Emma, Henry, and Graham came back in. Emma grabbed her mother and they rushed upstairs to talk, while Charming, Graham, and Henry were left alone. They turned on a sports game so they didn't have to talk about what had just occurred.

Later that night, after Emma and Henry were asleep, Charming and Snow lay in bed and just snuggled. He couldn't stop thinking about his wife and what she had told him earlier. "What's on your mind? You look like you're thinking a lot?" She stroked his cheek and waited for an answer.

"Just about what you said earlier. Me choosing Kathryn had nothing to do with you. I wanted to be with you so much, Snow, but I had to see things out with her. I regret hurting you that much. If I had realized the extent of your pain, I never would have led you on that like. I never want to make you feel that way again."

"I know that. And I am feeling better now – You always know how to do that. I'll get this soon and I'm not sure when, but it'll happen. These feelings will go away as Mary Margaret starts to fade. In the meantime, our daughter and grandson are finally asleep – Or they should be – and we have some privacy."

He laughed, a deep laugh that always made Snow beam. "I like the way you think, sweetheart." He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

Snow White's insecurities never fully faded, but she was able to get over them because of the way Charming proved himself over and over again to her and to their family.

David choosing Kathryn over Mary Margaret ended up being a blip on the radar in the long run because it honestly didn't matter.

True love would always prevail.


End file.
